Vesemir
) Amber ( )The variation between games is likely due to the older game's limitations. |Haircolor = Grey |family = |voice = William Roberts (English) Miłogost Reczek (Polish) |appearsin = Books: The Last Wish Sword of Destiny Blood of Elves The Lady of the Lake Games: |status = |lookalike = Jerzy Nowak}} Vesemir of Kaer MorhenSeason of Storms was the oldest and most experienced witcher at Kaer Morhen in the 13th century and acted as a father figure to Geralt and the other witchers. Like many of the other witchers, he spent each winter in the fortress and set out on the path when spring arrived. He is the only one of the old witchers to survive the assault on Kaer Morhen, left for dead among the corpses of his fellows. However, as he was only a fencing instructor, he didn't possess the knowledge necessary to create new mutagens in order to mutate more boys into witchers. In the game, Vesemir is one of the first people Geralt speaks to upon arrival at Kaer Morhen, and he is the one to guide the amnesiac through his first few uncertain steps around the keep. He also tells the witcher about skinning monsters, an extremely useful skill throughout the rest of the game. Of no less importance is the fact that he introduces the character of Berengar to the plot while filling our hero in on his forgotten past. Vesemir features prominently in the prologue and can usually be found wandering around the main hall on the ground floor of Kaer Morhen, or in the basement in the laboratory. Associated quests * A Potion for Triss * Defending Kaer Morhen, he is coordinating the defense of the fortress. Journal entry :Vesemir is the oldest and most experienced witcher, possibly older than Kaer Morhen itself. He spends each winter in the fortress and sets off on the road when spring comes, just like all the other witchers. Despite his age, Vesemir is robust and lively. Many youngsters could envy him his health. An excellent fencer, he was the one who taught me swordsmanship. :He has raised many witchers, including me. His disciples treat him like a father. Leo was probably the old witcher's last protégé — the boy's death shocked him. :He was one of a few to survive the assault on Kaer Morhen. He is well aware of the magnitude of the hatred some people feel for witchers. In "The Price of Neutrality" he is found just inside the walls of Kaer Morhen; more specifically, in the main courtyard. He can be found later near the ford closest to the camp. Associated quest * The She-Wolf Journal entry :Vesemir is the eldest and most experienced witcher; in fact, he may be older than Kaer Morhen itself. He spends each winter at the fortress and, like the others, sets off on his Path when spring comes. Vesemir is robust and lively despite his age, and many youngsters could envy him his health. An excellent fencer, he taught me all I know about sword fighting. :As one of the few who survived the assault on Kaer Morhen, he is well aware of the intense hatred some harbor for witchers. Vesemir returned in The Witcher 3 ''as a key character and was voiced by William Roberts once again. The game began with Geralt and his old mentor on the trail of Yennefer, the former having woken from a dream of Kaer Morhen. Whether or not they discussed the dream, Vesemir then requested to see Yennefer's letter, remarking that it smelt of lilacs and gooseberries, Yennefer's preferred perfume. Afterwards, they proceeded onto White Orchard to ask the townsfolk whether they've seen the sorceress in black. Both he and Geralt killed a Griffin in order to earn info regarding Yennefer's location. On their way back to the inn, they were greeted by Yennefer in person. There, Vesemir separated from Geralt, wanting to return to Kaer Morhen to hide its path from the Northern realms and the Empire of Nilfgaard as they waged war on one another. He disappeared for the majority of the game until Geralt returned to Kaer Morhen with Yennefer, then Ciri, where a group of resistance fighters were formed to fend off the Wild Hunt. During the battle, the King of the Wild Hunt detonated a magical explosion that freezed all opposition, where only Vesemir and Ciri were unscathed. Vesemir tried to retreat with Ciri in tow but was immediately confronted by Eredin and Imlerith, the king and the second in command of the Wild Hunt. Vesemir fended them off until Imlerith disarmed him, Ciri was then ready to surrender herself to the Hunt in order to spare everyone involved, but Vesemir goaded Imlerith into killing him by stabbing him in the side with a hidden dagger, causing Ciri to unleash her power in a massive soundwave of energy that forced the Hunt to retreat. Vesemir was then given a funeral and honored as a hero against the Wild Hunt, Ciri took his Wolf medallion as a memento. * In the , Geralt came across a former lover of Vesemir's, depending on whether or not you've faced the Wild Hunt, Vesemir's fate was told. * During the boss fight with Imlerith, he asked where Geralt learned to fight to which he replied "The Witcher you slew." Official description : ''Vesemir plays a key role in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. He is the oldest living witcher, the only one to survive the pogrom which decimated the Wolf School witchers a long time ago. No one knows exactly how old Vesemir is, but it is possible that he is older than the very stones of Kaer Morhen, the keep where witchers of the Wolf School were trained, among which he once served as a fencing instructor. His gray hair frames the creased, craggy face of an old man, leaving no doubt that he is a veteran witcher, one whose skill could still give a younger man a run for his money.Characterprofile on the game's homepage (last visited 19.11.2014 and no longer available) Journal entry : Vesemir was the oldest living member of the Wolf School and most likely the oldest witcher of any school on the Continent. : About as long in years as the ruins of Kaer Morhen themselves and eternally complaining about his creaky bones, this master of the witcher trade gave no thought to a well-deserved retirement. Gray, but still spry, he continued to ply the monster hunting trade into his golden years – effectively, too, as he'd seen more beasts than all his students put together. : A harsh and demanding instructor in Geralt's youth, over the years he had become something of an adoptive father and mentor to the other witchers, always ready to help with sage advice and steady hands. : In the spring of 1272, when our story begins, Vesemir had joined Geralt on his search for Yennefer, trekking with him through war-ravaged Temeria. : Vesemir always said no witcher had ever died in his own bed, so death in combat surely awaited him as well. Death's waiting ended on the mournful day when the Wild Hunt descended on Kaer Morhen in pursuit of Ciri. Vesemir gave his all to protect his former ward, whom he had always treated like an adopted granddaughter, and died a hero's death at the hands of Imlerith, the Hunt's cruel general. Associated quests * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * Kaer Morhen * The Beast of White Orchard * Berengar's Blade * The Incident at White Orchard * Lilac and Gooseberries * Ugly Baby * Open Sesame! (mentioned) Notes * He appears in The Hexer TV series, but instead of a witcher he's depicted as a druid. He appears in 4 episodes: ''Dzieciństwo'', ''Nauka'', ''Świątynia Melitele'', and ''Falwick''. Gallery Vesemir z komiksu.jpg|Slightly younger Vesemir in the graphic novel Vesemir z filmu.jpg|In The Hexer movie People Vesemir.png|Journal image in The Witcher People Vesemir full.png|Vesemir full render as in The Witcher Vesemir nowy model.JPG|Close-up Tw3 e3 2014 screenshot - Witcher Vesemir fighting monsters.jpg|Vesemir fighting monsters in TW3 Tw3 vesemir new render.png|Vesemir character profile image for TW3 VesemirWitcher3.png|The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Concept art Tw3 vesemir cut out.jpg|Vesemir character profile cut out Tw3 cardart neutral vesemir.png|Vesemir's gwent card art Tw3 cardart neutral vesemir alt.png|Vesemir's alternative gwent card art Vesemir_Gwent_card_art.jpg|Gwent card School_of_the_Wolf-_Vesemir_Gwent_card_art.jpg|Gwent card 1 References External links * cs:Vesemir de:Vesemir es:Vesemir fr:Vesemir lt:Vesemiras hu:Vesemir it:Vesemir nl:Vesemir pl:Vesemir pt-br:Vesemir ru:Весемир sr:Весемир uk:Весемір vi:Vesemir zh:維瑟米爾 Category:Witcher (race) Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Price of Neutrality characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters Category:Season of Storms characters Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters